Foxtail
Foxtail is the main antagonist of Season 2 of the 2017 Cartoon Network series OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes. She is the former leader of the superhero team P.O.I.N.T. and the strength disciple teacher at P.O.I.N.T. Prep, who is bent on taking over Lakewood Plaza Turbo and harvesting the Glorbs hidden underneath it in order to empower the heroes working for her. She is voiced by . History Past At an unknown point in time, Foxtail, along with Dr. Greyman and Laserblast, formed the superhero team P.O.I.N.T. to fight crime. In the episode "Glory Days", Carol flashes back to when she, as Silver Spark, Rippy Roo and El Bow (Mr. Gar) were first recruited as P.O.I.N.T.'s junior members, the latter stating that Foxtail recruited him because she admired his prowess in the ring. Later, during the junior member's induction ceremony, Foxtail formally accepts El Bow into P.O.I.N.T.'s ranks, handing him over a badge and gum, with Greyman and Laserblast doing the same to Silver Spark and Rippy respectively. As they are hugging, the senior P.O.I.N.T. members are called away to deal with a mission, while the juniors are left at the base. Following their mission, Foxtail and the others return to find Steamborg's remains all over the outside of their base, with them realizing that the junior members had defeated their foe all on their own. While Laserblast and Silver Spark head out to get pizza, Foxtail asks El Bow to help her, Greyman and Rippy clean up and make sure Steamborg never reforms his body. In "Let's Take a Moment", Foxtail and the other P.O.I.N.T. members are seen fighting a group of Mecha Maws together, with Greyman leaving on a solo mission afterwards. While El Bow is lamenting about telling Silver Spark how he feels about her, Foxtail grabs him and Rippy, stating that Greyman has returned from his mission and has information. She subsequently attends Greyman's meeting, where he presents his teammates with three different orbs he found in an unknown villain's lair; the blue orb opening up a black hole when used, the green one shrinking it's targets to subatomic levels, and the red one removing a person's powers, as he realizes after accidentally using it on himself. Realizing the potential of the orbs' power, Laserblast suggests grabbing more and using them on their enemies, but Foxtail firmly denies this, stating that the other orbs must be found and destroyed. Laserblast agrees with her and heads out with Silver Spark and El Bow to the lab the weapons are being produced in, while Foxtail and Rippy stay behind to take care of Greyman. Unfortunately, the mission goes south and Laserblast is presumably killed in the destruction of the lab, leading to Silver Spark and El Bow resigning from P.O.I.N.T. (the latter being blamed by P.O.I.N.T. and himself for failing to save Laserblast). Season 2 In "Point to the Plaza", Foxtail and P.O.I.N.T. arrive at the Plaza after a Gloop infestation takes over Gar's Bodega. While the other heroes fawn over P.O.I.N.T., Gar is livid to see Foxtail and insists he has everything under control, although she is doubtful and reminds him that, under the Superpowers Act, P.O.I.N.T. is allowed to seize control of the situation should it prove too big for the heroes in the area. Still resistant to help, Gar claims that the Gloop is just a harmless slime, but Foxtail rebuffs him, stating that the Gloops, when left unchecked, have destroyed empires and civilizations, taking and destroying everything around them, and then tells Gar that the two thus have "something in common". Foxtail and the P.O.I.N.T. troopers try to battle the Gloop, but it endures all their attacks and defeats the P.O.I.N.T. troopers with ease. Forced to enact her Plan B, she summons Chip Damage to the scene, who battles the Gloop without much effectiveness. After "saving" K.O. and Enid from the Gloop, Chip mistakenly concludes the monster's weakness is fire and burns both it and the whole Bodega down, much to Gar's frustration. As this happens, Foxtail tells Gar that "that's how you get stuff done" before flying away in the P.O.I.N.T. jet. Personality In her youth, Foxtail was seen as an especially valiant hero, always giving her all in the pursuit of justice. She is incredibly observant to the potential in young heroes, like the junior P.O.I.N.T. members, and passionately fights alongside them and her other teammates. Notably, she possessed a firm code of moral, turning down Laserblast's suggestion of utilizing the orbs against villains flat, wishing not even her worst enemies to suffer the same fate as Doctor Greyman. However, following Laserblast's presumed death and Carol and Mr. Gar's departure from P.O.I.N.T., she seems to have grown more spiteful and antagonistic with age, and allowed her morals to slip to the point where she hardly resembles the hero she once was. She is far more harsh and even cruel in getting her way, failing Enid and Elodie in her strength test in "Bittersweet Rivals" (ignoring the fact that Elodie went out of her way to save Enid from falling), and threatening to even expel Enid from P.O.I.N.T. Prep should she not win the Megafootball game in "Are You Ready For Some Megafootball?". Her competitive nature also seems to oust much of her judgment, as, in the same episode, she disregards Sparko's injuries and instead focuses on P.O.I.N.T. Prep winning the game. Although previously portrayed as unfair and unjust, her true nature is fully shown in "Final Exams", where she explains to Greyman that she had been controlling Chip Damage and thus directing his villainous actions the entire time. As such, her views regarding the supremacy of powerful heroes over weaker ones is on full display, with her even coldly telling Greyman he can leave P.O.I.N.T. if he wants to, as it has no room for powerless heroes. Since she was manipulating Chip Damage from the start, it can also be assumed she has very little regard for the well being of her students, as Chip's control over them not only forces them into exhaustion but has put them and other students at risk in the process. Gallery Images P.O.I.N.T..png|Foxtail and the other P.O.I.N.T. member's old designs. Shook.png|Foxtail driving with Greyman and Laserblast. Tumblr_oxsingDzKu1wdu23ro3_500.gif Foxfuneral.jpg|Foxtail at Lazerblast's funeral. Foxglare.jpg|Foxtail summoning Chip Damage. Foxstare_.jpg Fox_and_Chip.jpg|Foxtail with Chip Damage. Foxproud.jpg OK-KO-Bittersweet-Rivals-Scene-4.jpg Foxpose.png Foxtraitor.jpg|Foxtail revealing that she reprogrammed Chip Damage. Foxquotes.jpg Point_Song.png|Foxtail with the other P.O.I.N.T. members. Glory_Days_Promo2.png Foxcocept.png|Foxtail concept art. TheFOx.png Videos OK K.O.! Let’s Be Heroes Fighting Heads Cartoon Network Trivia *Strangely, the way Foxtail smiles at the end of "Final Exams" is highly reminiscent of Shadowy Figure's evil smile. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Supremacists Category:Enigmatic Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Supervillains Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Contradictory Category:Disciplinarians Category:Hypocrites Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Extortionists Category:Cheater Category:Master Orator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mongers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Fighters Category:Social Darwinists Category:Redeemed Category:Tyrants Category:Slaver Category:Destroyers Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Power Hungry Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Protagonists